Howler/Tropes
Howler is an American supernatural-comedy video game series created by Daniel Wright, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since October 30th, 2007. Tropes *'Absurd Phobia:' Lex is shown to have a fear of cucumbers. According to Daniel, it was supposed to be a reference of how cats are scared of cucumbers because they think they're some kind of snake. *'Action Girl:' TBD *'Actor Allusion:' TBD *'Adorkable:' Jeffrey himself, especially in his human form. *'All Animals Are Domesticated:' Lex, who is a lynx, acts like a cat rather than an actual lynx. *'All Men Are Perverts:' Greg is pretty much this. *'Amazon Chaser:' It is shown that Greg can become attracted to girls because of their badass fighting skills. *'Ambiguosly Brown:' Wylda is supposedly African-American, yet she has green skin. *'Berserk Button:' **NEVER harass/bully George around Georgia. Gavin the Ghoul Bully learned this the hard way in one of the comics' issues. **In the beginning of Howler 4: The Dark Virus, we saw that Greg will get pissed if you break his mirror. **The Naga would be pissed if you call him something he is not, like "worm" or "caterpillar". **Wylda will get really mad if you tend to steal her potions and/or break them. *'Big Bad:' The Cthulhu qualifies as one. *'Black Best Friend:' Basically, Phillip is this to Jeffrey/Howler. *'Butt-Monkey:' The Naga when it comes to his plans. *'Catchphrase:' **The Naga: "Muahahahaha!" **Howler: "Oh, for the sake of everything!" **Bella: "Holy Bat!" ** *'Cloudcuckoolander:' George qualifies this trope. *'Cursed with Awesome:' TBD *'Cute Cry:' George and Georgia fall into this category. *'Darker and Edgier:' Howler 4: The Dark Virus was sorta like this. While it still had its funny moments, this was considered the darkest game of the Howler game series. *'Decoy Damsel:' Leilani fits this. *'Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?:' Howler managed to defeat the Cthulhu, who is considered to be the largest enemy Howler ever faced. *'Distracted by the Sexy:' TBD *'Dumb Muscle:' Greg. *'Dumbass Has a Point:' George, despite not being too smart, has moments like these. *'Enemy Mine:' This happened once in Howler 4 when Naga joined forces with Howler (along with Lex and Wylda) to find a cure for the virus and defeat Shade. **It happens again in Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin', where Naga teams up with Collin, Howler, and their allies to fight off Zargak. *'Epic Fail:' Many of the Naga's plans. *'Evil is Hammy:' The Naga. *'Expy:' Kris and Kloe serve as expies of the Kanker Sisters from Ed, Edd n Eddy, since they have a crush on Howler, even though he's not interested in them just like the Kanker Sisters with the Eds. However, unlike them, they aren't antagonistic and they are considered pretty beautiful as their crush isn't that obsessive. *'Genius Ditz:' Frank qualifies as one, mainly due to his disorder. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' There has been adult jokes hidden in the franchise. For example: **In the first game, when TBD. **In the fourth game, when Howler, Naga, Lex, and Wylda hide from an infected Greg, when we suddenly see his pants and underwear getting thrown out and hear him sigh in relief, while Howler and the others are disgusted. *'Heel-Face Turn:' Howler 6: The Great War has a character who had this trope. Sasha was an antagonist and supported the war at first, but when she ended up getting betrayed by the general, she ends up turning good and joins Howler and the others to fight the General and all of his soldiers. *'Hello, Nurse!:' **Howler had this moment when he first saw Bella in the very first game. **reaction to any chick he finds hot *'Horny Devils:' Sasha is a family-friendly example that falls into this category. *'Hunk:' Greg. *'Hunter of Monsters:' Jeanette Helsing. *'Hypocritical Humor:' TBD *'Incoming Ham:' TBD *'Interspecies Romance:' Howler (a werewolf) and Bella (a vampire) are in a relationship, despite being different species. *'Jerkass:' The Naga. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Georgia usually gets annoyed at others, especially her brother, to the point where she acts as a jerk towards them. However, despite all of that, she indeed has feelings for him and everyone else she gets annoyed by. **Wylda is known for sometimes getting cranky at people like the Zombie Duo, though she does show care for them and apologizes when she makes others cry, like in Howler: Attack of the Shadow Army, where Wylda yelled at Zoey and made her cry, and apologizing to her after realizing how much she hurt her feelings. *'Large Ham:' Naga: WHY?! JUST WHY?! *'Made of Evil:' Shade qualifies this trope. *'Mood-Swinger:' Frank N. Stein falls into this category due to his multi-intelligence disorder. *'Most Common Super Power:' TBD *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Bella due to her attractive appearance. **Jeanette since she has her attractive appearance. She is considered the hottest villain in the Howler series. **Akamai due to her attractive appearance, just like Bella and Jeanette. **Sasha since she is a succubus, and succubi are attractive female demons. *'Narcissist:' Greg. *'Non-Human Sidekick:' Lex is this to George. *'Official Couple:' Howler and Bella. *'Polar Opposite Twins:' George and Georgia. While George is immature and likes to crack jokes, Georgia is more serious. *'Rated M for Manly:' TBD *'Really 700 Years Old:' Bella is revealed to be 100+ years old, and yet, she appears 21. *'Shout-Out:' Basically, the games, comics, TV show, and films (both Attack of the Shadow Army and the 2019 film) has made tons of references of Collin the Speedy Boy. **References of other WBIE games like Good Ol' Magic and The Dinosaur Princess were made throughout the franchise as well. **Since Howler was made by the same guy who created Me and a Different Dimension and The School-tastic Misadventures of Ray the Robot, you should expect references to those too. *'Slapstick Knows No Gender:' TBD *'Spin-Off:' **''Lex's Origins'' is this to the main franchise. **It was announced that more spin-offs are potential. *'Super Window Jump:' Lex once did this in an episode of the TV series. ** He does it again in Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin'. *'Sweet Tooth:' Throughout the franchise, it is shown that Bella has a huge love for candy, especially cherry-flavored ones. *'Team Mom:' Bella often acts TBD towards George and Georgia, both being the youngest of the bunch. *'The Cameo:' The supernatural wolf that bit Howler made various cameos throughout the series, including the comic and TV series. *'The Ditz:' Frank N. Stein (whenever he's stupid) and the Zombie Duo. *'The Virus:' In Howler 4: The Dark Virus, when Shade infects his victims with the virus he created, causing them to turn into hideous monsters. *'Toilet Humor:' There were a few toilet humor jokes here and there in the franchise. *'Tomboy and Girly Girl:' as the tomboy and Bella as the girly girl or Bella as the tomboy and Georgia as the girly girl, Green picks *'Too Dumb to Live:' and Frank *'Took a Level in Badass:' TBD *'Took a Level in Dumbass:' TBD *'Vocal Dissonance:' We have George who, despite being 7 years old, has a voice that sounds more "SpongeBob-ish", according to some fans. *'What Does She See in Him?:' TBD Trivia *'Banned in China:' TBD *'Creator's Favorite:' The creator did admit in an interview that the Naga is his favorite villain of the whole franchise. *'Creator's Pest:' TBD *'Dawson Casting:' All young adult characters in the series are voiced by full-grown adults in the series. **By the time the first game was released, Charlie Schlatter (Jeffrey) was 41 years old and Bumper Robinson (Phillip) was 33 years old. **Mae Whitman (Lacey) was an exception since she was 19 when the first game was launched. However, as the years passed, she felt into this as well. **Bella is a cross between this and Playing Gertrude. Her voice actress Jennifer Hale was 35 by the time Howler was launched and her character is physically 21. However, since she's a vampire, she's actually 100+ years old. *'Executive Meddling:' the Howler TV series was originally planned to be add for Netflix, until the Warner Bros. executives thought it would be better for it to air on a basic cable channel (Cartoon Network) for better visibility, since not everyone has subscribed to a streaming platform (either Netflix, Amazon Prime or Hulu). *'Fake American:' to the fact Bella is voiced by a Canuck VA *'God Does Not Own This World:' Like every other WBIE game, Howler has its rights owned by Warner Bros., not the creator himself. *'Playing Against Type:' Kat Cressida, better known for voicing the overenthusiastic and ditzy Dee Dee in Dexter's Laboratory, ends up voicing Georgia, who, unlike Dee Dee, is way smarter and is often annoyed by her brother's immaturity. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' a user on Twitter once asked him about Rule 34 pictures with Howler characters, and Daniel did reply, saying, "Well, in all honesty, I knew stuff like this would happen to my game series. I did stumble across all of these "sexy" pictures of Howler and Bella on the web, and one fan even sent me a picture of the Zombie Duo... having fun while licking each other's tongues. Nuff said." **The same user replied with, asking what if he told him that Stella McDonnell was one of those people who made those Howler/Bella pictures. Daniel replied, saying "I like Stella and I like her work, but I don't see why she should make those kind of pictures and fanfics with my characters along with hers and some other creators' characters. I mean, you don't see me and other WBIE game creators like Oscar, Ryan, and Maria doing it, do ya? Now, I have NOTHING against fanfics and fanart. I sometimes read and look at them whenever I'm off work. There's those that make me burst into laughter, and there's some that... take things a bit too far. Of course, I'm talking about those adult fics and pics, and of course, all fanbases including that of my series will have messed-up fans. However, with Stella, a creator of another Warner Bros. Games, making these... That's different. What I'm saying is that she should stop with these over-the-top eye-burning pictures, or at least make it more kid-friendly for the sake of everything! Heh! See what I did there? Anyways, Stella, if you're reading this, think about how us creators would feel about this. If you don't find a way to redeem your mistakes, there WILL be consequences." *'What Could Have Been:' **When first announced, the Howler TV series was originally gonna air on Netflix. However, for an unknown reason, the idea of putting it on Netflix was scrapped and the show instead aired on Cartoon Network. ***According to Daniel on his tweet, the Warner Bros. executives believed it would be better to air on Cartoon Network instead, since people have a bigger access to cable and satellite television systems than streaming platforms (Netflix included), besides the fact the channel being available on basic packages. ****The series would eventually be available for streaming on HBO Max in 2020. **When he first started working on the first game, Daniel Wright originally had an idea for Jeffrey/Howler to have a pet similar to Collin with Cooper and Tommy, Kitrina with Terry, Charlotte with Tux and Bailey with Battie. However, as time passed, Daniel wanted to make his series different from the rest, so he scrapped the idea of Howler having a pet. ***Indirectly, that still happened with Lex. However, he is George's pet instead of Howler's. YMMV *'Acceptable Targets:' TBD *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Alternative Character Interpretation:' TBD *'Americans Hate Tingle:' TBD *'Awesome Art:' The game series was praised for its Western art style. *'Base-Breaking Character:' **George **Frank **Greg *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Cargo Ship:' Greg x his mirror. *'Complete Monster:' The Cthulhu. *'Crack Pairing:' **Some fans jokingly shipped Howler with Jeanette Helsing. **Since April 2019, the meme community made up a new shipping called Gurga (Gurkha x Naga) as part of a Gurkha meme. *'Crossover Ship:' There has been some ships where characters from Howler are shipped with characters outside their franchise. **''Howler'' fans do like to ship George with Claire from Eric and Claire, due to their similarities. **examples *'Designated Hero:' TBD *'Designated Monkey:' Naga has been this throughout the series. *'Designated Villain:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Both of the Ghost Twins gained popularity among the fanbase. **Greg became a pretty popular character in the franchise's fanbase as well. **Lex's popularity grew once he was introduced in the very first game. He even had his own comic book miniseries spin-off. **Naga gained popularity when first introduced and was considered the fanbase's favorite villain. *'Evil is Sexy:' Jeanette (and Sasha before her redemption) fits this trope. *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' Some people tend to prefer Howler/Lacey rather than the official couple Howler/Bella. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **Some fans in the fanbases of this game and Good Ol' Magic, despite most Howler fans liking GoM and vice versa, had some rivalry with each other. **Some fans of The Dinosaur Princess have shown rivalry towards Howler fans as well. **When The Cryptids first premiered, fans of Howler showed rivalry to fans of that show. *'Foe Yay Shipping:' **Some fans jokingly ship Jeanette with either Howler, Bella, or even both of them. **Howler/Naga **vilainess he finds hot *'Friendly Fandoms:' As said before, most fans of Howler enjoyed Good Ol' Magic and vice versa. *'Germans Love David Hasselhoff:' Outside of the USA and Canada, it had a HUGE fanbase in Japan. *'Hilarious in Hindsight:' TBD *'Ho Yay Shipping:' **A few fans ship Frank N. Stein and Greg. **Bella/Jeanette *'Incest Yay Shipping:' A few fans also ship George with his sister Georgia. *'Jerkass Woobie:' TBD *'Memetic Mutation:' **"Muhahahahahaha!", a quote from Naga, became a meme in the early 2010s. **There was a mash-up meme of Ricardo Milos with Greg portraying him. **A video showing a clip of an infected Greg from Howler 4: The Dark Virus shaking his butt while this song plays became a meme and a way to troll people similar to the infamous Rickroll. **Frank himself was a meme back in the late 2009. *'Misaimed Fandom:' TBD *'One True Threesome:' **Howler/Bella/Lacey is the most popular one throughout the fandom. **Howler/Bella/Jeanette... Yes, this threesone ship exists. *'Self-Fanservice:' TBD *'The Scrappy:' TBD *'The Woobie:' TBD *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Character:' TBD *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Plot:' TBD *'Ron the Death Eater:' Several fan-fictions do this. *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' TBD * Funny *Frank N. Stein is seen as a comic relief for the video game series. Other characters such as George, Greg, The Naga, Phillip, and the Zombie Duo are seen as comic relieves as well. *Every time Kris and Kloe chase after Howler can make fans laugh. *When Greg beat the crap out of Frank in Howler 4 after he broke his mirror. Heartwarming * Tear Jerker *In Howler 6: The Great War when Sasha started sobbing after being betrayed may bring viewers into tears. *Whenever Lex has flashbacks of his old owner, Sally Cox, in the series can bring some viewers to tears. Nightmare Fuel *Things got dark in Howler 4: The Dark Virus when Shade's victims got infected and turned into hideous monsters, making it the darkest game in the whole franchise. Ho Yay * Category:Tropes